1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lacing footwear quickly and easily and, more particularly, to a speed lace structure that allows the footwear to be tightened up quickly with but one pull on the lacing cord.
2. The Prior Art
During the past decade, various attempts have been made at designing lace structures for footwear, such as army and marine combat boots, civil emergency service boots and the like, that allow the user to put the boots on and to take them off quickly and easily without ever having to relace, to tie, to untie and to unlace them. The requirement for speed in securing footwear for a user under combat or civil emergency conditions is obvious. And only laced footwear permits the comfortable expansion and contraction of footwear about the user's foot during rapid movement, another essential requirement, especially over rough and uneven terrain.
Some of the present-day lace structures simply failed in the field. In constant use, they often pulled apart. Others tore completely out of the footwear material. Such failures have adversely impacted on their further usefulness. There is thus plenty of room left for improvements.